Secrets
by doubleliscool
Summary: Gibbs, Tim, Tony, Abby, Ziva, and Ducky have to be put in an extreme protection program because they are being targeted by a cartel. They have to fake their deaths and start anew as a family. What they didn't know was that two other people they knew also did the same thing. What will family life be like? And how will anyone cope with the changes and the lies? I don't own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1 Who

It was 0200. Vance called Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Tim, and Abby to his office for a meeting. It was very important. He instructed them to leave their cell phones at home and to bring a small box of their most sentimental possessions. They were told to not tell a soul about where they were going. When they got into Vance's office he locked them in and put six files on the table.

"You all are probably wondering why you're here and what this is about," Vance said. They all nodded.

"Why did we have to bring our most valuable possessions?" Abby asked.

"What I am about to say cannot leave this room," he took a deep breath, "There has been a hit put out on all six of you." The team looked confused. "NCIS cannot track down the persons involved because it's a cartel. We cannot make any arrests or stop it."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tim asked.

"We cannot save you, but we can save you." The team looked very confused.

"Umm…is this an American expression that I do not know?" Ziva asked.

"No, it's not. The only way we can save you is if we…fake your deaths." The team went wide eyed.

"How do you plan on doing it?" Ducky asked.

"I have friends that are agents in a secret service called EWPP. Extreme Witness Protection Program. They specialize in making new lives for people and making their old ones disappear. This isn't the first time they did this with NCIS personnel. Actually it's the third time. I figured that you will want to stay together, so before I tell you what's going to happen, any questions?"

"What do you mean this is the third time they've done this to NCIS personnel?" Gibbs asked rudely.

"You will see when you get there. They have placed you on a huge farm in Oklahoma. It is pretty much deserted, so you won't need to leave the farm a lot. All they're changing is your last names. You'll be living as a family. They won't move you around too much, maybe every two years."

"Two years!" Tony exclaimed.

"How long do you think this will go on for?" Abby asked.

"What you need to understand is…once they fake your deaths there is no going back," Vance said, "Get your things and head out to the back of my SUV in the basement. The seats are down and the widows are tinted, but I am still making two trips. First off I need Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and Scuito in my car. Doctor Mallard and McGee I will come back for. Go down now and I will be right there." He handed the files to Gibbs. Gibbs walked out followed by Abby, Ziva, then Tony. They all got into the elevator. Tony shut it off.

"This is some sick joke, right?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"No, no its not," Gibbs said.

"I mean Vance can't be serious," Ziva said.

"I think he is," Gibbs replied, "I think Ducky worked with him on the other cases like this before."

"Why do you think that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," Gibbs said turning back on the elevator, "Just a feeling." They went down to Vance's SUV and sat in the back of it. Abby looked scared and upset. Gibbs handed Tony the file with his first name on it, Ziva the one with her name on it, and Abby the one with her name on it. Abby was the first look through it. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs didn't look at first.

"What's yours say?" Tony asked Abby.

"It's all fake," Abby said, "It's my fake name, fake bio, and fake everything. It starts out where I grew up. I apparently grew up on a small family farm in Oklahoma, but not this one. I am 20; I live with my parents and my four siblings."

"What else is in there?" Ziva asked.

"Just a lot of paper work. Gibbs what's in yours?" Gibbs looked through his.

"Same as yours, but it says I live with my five kids and wife," Gibbs said.

"Lucky number five!" Tony laughed earning him a head slap. Abby started cracking up. Gibbs glared at her.

"Something funny?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, kind of," she replied laughing. Gibbs smirked.

"Hey!" Tony said, "How come she never gets head slapped?"

"Because according to this documentation I'm the youngest out of the five of my siblings. The youngest always gets away with everything, Tony."

"No fair." Abby and Ziva laughed. "So, technically boss…Me, Tim, Ziva, and Abby are your kids now."

"I guess so," Gibbs replied.

"Abby," Ziva said, "Didn't you say there were five siblings?"

"Yeah…why?" Abby asked.

"Tony, Tim, me, and you is four, not five." Abby looked through the paper work.

"Tony, Tim, Ziva, another girl, and me," Abby said, "And whose Gibbs married too?" Vance got in the back of the SUV, with a big black blanket.

"I'm only doing this because it's the only way to sneak you out unseen," Vane said, "You might not like this."

"What?" Abby asked.

"I have to cover you all up by putting a blanket on you, but you'll have to lie down."

"What's so bad about that?" Tony asked. Vance smirked.

* * *

On the way to Vance's house Ziva was laying on top of a crushed Tony and Abby was lying on top of Gibbs, they were all covered by a blanket. Tony and Ziva were fighting and Abby and Gibbs were trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Who are the two NCIS personnel that faked their deaths?" Abby whispered.

"I don't know, Abs," Gibbs replied.

"How did our deaths get faked?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about what's going on?!" Abby whispered a bit more loudly. Gibbs wanted to yell at her, but he could tell she was scared.

"It's going to be alright," Gibbs said attempting to calm her.

"No. No, it's not. We just left everyone! Everyone!" Abby said on the verge of tears.

"It'll be fine, Abs," he kissed her forehead, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen." Abby nodded. They pulled into Vance's driveway and they went into his house. They sat on his couch. Vance told them to stay put and he went and got Ducky and Tim. They all sat around the living room, so Vance could make his announcement.

"So, I have already told you all where you will be staying on a farm in Oklahoma, where you all will be living as a family. Your files should say who you are," Vance said, as they all flipped through their files, "Jethro, Ducky, you are brothers. Ducky you are going to be living with Jethro, his wife, and their five children."

"Who is the fifth child?" Abby asked.

"You."

"No, I mean who is the other one?"

"And who is the mother?" Ziva asked.

"You will find out," Vance said, "Now…I will take you three at a time to the farm. There you will meet the other former NCIS personnel, who have had their deaths faked as well. Jethro, Ziva, and Abby, my car now." They did as told. They sat in the back instead of lying down. Vance put a small cardboard box in front of them.

"Do not look in it yet," Vance commanded, "They're pictures for the house. If people come by for any reason, they need to be certain that you are a real family." They nodded. Vance got into the front seat and began to drive. Gibbs was sitting against the left part of the car with Abby on his right and Ziva on his left. The girls looked scared. Gibbs put his arms around them.

"It's alright girls," he said. Ziva nodded sadly and Abby just let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. After a second Ziva did the same thing.

"I'm scared," Abby whispered.

"Me, too," Ziva whispered back. Gibbs held them close.

"So, were going to live on a farm?" Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded. Ziva groaned, "I'm not really a farming person."

"I'm going to need A LOT of sun block," Abby said, causing Ziva to laugh and Gibbs to smirk. "I never farmed before. I hunted, though."

"You? I cannot believe you would hunt." Ziva asked.

"I only did it once. This one summer, when I was nine…I went to visit my uncle. He lived down in the swampy area of Louisiana…well, anyways he took me…croc hunting."

"Crocodile hunting?" Ziva was laughing hysterically, "You can't be serious."

"It was terrible! My uncle was all like, 'Go on and shoot it!' I couldn't do it, but I knew I had to. So, I went to shoot one huge one…and I fell into the water." Ziva gasped and Gibbs looked at her.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked concerned.

"My uncle pulled me out and I never went crocodile hunting again. I am severely afraid of crocodiles and sharks." Ziva shook her head and Gibbs kind of held her a little tighter, but he wouldn't admit it.

"So…Gibbs," Abby said, "Are you afraid of any types of animals or reptiles or…anything?"

"No. I'm not afraid of any animals," Gibbs replied.

"What about you Ziva?"

"Well," Ziva said, "I wouldn't want to run into any sharks or bears, but I wouldn't say I'm scared."

"Gibbs, something must scare you," Abby said. Gibbs shook his head.

"How much longer, until we get there?" Ziva asked.

"Like two days," Abby said. Ziva groaned.

Two hours later Ziva was asleep, Gibbs was tired, and Abby was wide awake, staring into space. Gibbs noticed how scared she was.

"Abs," Gibbs whispered, "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah. I know from the first fifty times you said it," Abby said rudely, then she softened up, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I know you're scared," Gibbs said.

"Scared? I am terrified! We will probably live on the run for the rest of our lives…from somebody we don't even know."

"I know, but at least we're alive." Abby nodded. "Why don't you get some rest?" She did as told and drifted off to sleep. Gibbs stayed awake for a little longer, then he fell asleep.

Two days later they made to the farm around six in the morning. Ziva was the first to walk into the house and what she saw scared her and hurt her. Abby walked and what she saw upset her. She couldn't move or talk. The woman walked over to them and hugged them. The girls cried on her shoulder.

"I missed you girls," the woman said, who was now crying. Then a younger woman ran over to Abby. Abby was crying hard now.

"Hey, Abs," the younger woman said, smiling through tears. Then Gibbs walked in. The two women ran over to him and held him tightly.

"Gibbs!" they exclaimed.

"Jenny?" Gibbs said stunned, "Kate?"


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

Gibbs, Ziva, and Abby stared in shock at the two women. Gibbs stared at the women, questions raced through his mind. Ziva was wide eyed, everything she believed was wrong, her brother did not kill Kate and Jenny was alive. Abby looked terrified, she felt betrayed by her best friend and Jenny. Jenny was smiling through tears and Kate looked upset because she knew she had hurt her best friend.

"What is this?" Abby asked quietly, scared beyond belief.

"How is this possible?" Ziva asked, "You two are dead! I found your body Jenny! And Kate…my brother shot you in front of Gibbs and Tony!"

"Please sit down," Jenny said, "Let us explain." Gibbs and Ziva sat down reluctantly, but Abby shook her head in disgust and ran out the door.

"Abs!" Kate yelled trying to stop her, when that didn't work she ran after her. Ziva and Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"We'll wait for them," Jenny said, "I know how hard this is to take in, but let us explain. Can I get anyone anything?" Gibbs shook his head.

"How could you Jenny?" Ziva asked. Jenny looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva," Jenny said. Ziva wouldn't even look at Jenny.

* * *

With Kate and Abby outside:

Abby walked towards the corn field. Kate ran up to her.

"Abs," Kate put her hand on Abby's shoulder, but Abby threw it off. "Come on, Abs! Let me explain!" Abby turned towards her and gritted her teeth.

"No! Let me explain something to you! At your funeral your mother, father, and most of your sisters were crying their eyes out. The one sister that didn't come to your funeral, she was so depressed that she couldn't bear to do it! Gibbs was so upset! I had never seen Tony cry before! And Tim took it extremely hard! Ducky couldn't do the autopsy, so he had someone else do it-," Abby stopped, "D-ducky knew?"

"No," Kate said through tears, "He didn't know, but Director Morrison did. He advised Ducky not to do the autopsy, but not to tell anyone that. Abs, you don't know how hard it was for me to leave."

"Oh, I don't?" Abby questioned sarcastically.

"Okay, you do, but it was so difficult," Kate started to cry, "For me to leave my family, my team, my-my best friend," she gestured towards Abby. "I'm so sorry, but you know I didn't have a choice. You were- and still are my best friend. Heck, you're my sister! Abs, w-why would I hurt you? I really didn't want to leave; I cannot stress how sorry I am." Abby thought for a moment. She was mad at Kate, but the fact of how happy she was to see her again overwhelmed her. Abby walked up to Kate, then burst into tears and hugged Kate. Kate cried on her shoulder and held her tightly.

"I missed you, Katie," Abby said.

"Missed you, too," Kate said as they pulled apart, "Well at least we're all together again."

"Let's go inside," Abby let go and they walked towards the house. "It's a nice sized house." They looked at the three bedrooms, three and a half bathroom house on a large farm.

"I know, right," Kate replied laughing. They walked into the house and Abby sat next to Gibbs; and Kate stood next to Jenny.

"How is this possible?" Ziva asked.

"When Kate was shot by Ari, she wasn't shot by him. This Extreme Witness Protection Program, they are extremely good at faking things. Ari's shot missed Kate, but right before the EWPP shot a red dye pack at Kate's head, she took a pill that made her paralyzed for six hours. The pill made her heartbeat almost undetectable and her to be paralyzed, and somewhat in a coma. The pill is the EWPP's trademark; it's how the deaths they fake go undetectable. Ari realized that his shot missed after he packed up his gun, he was telling the truth when he said that he didn't kill Kate."

"So Ari was telling me the truth?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Kate said solemnly. Ziva nodded softly.

"So, Jenny," Abby started, "You survived the shooting?"

"Yes," Jenny said, "I was going to fake my death with the disease that everyone thought I had, but when the shooting occurred, it was so much easier that I had to do it then. I took the pill that witness protection had and that was that." They nodded in an understanding. Abby leaned on Gibbs, he put his arm around her; she was tired from the drive and confused. Jenny smiled slightly.

"You three are probably tired, so why don't you all rest for a while in your rooms," Jenny said. Kate got up and led Abby and Ziva up to a small bedroom with three beds. One bed was against the right wall, the second was against the left wall, and the last one was all the way on the back wall.

"Pick your beds, but this one's mine," Kate said sitting on her bed, which was on the left, then she went downstairs. Abby sat on the bed on the back wall. And Ziva sat on the bed on the right. Abby and Ziva fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Gibbs was talking to Jenny and Kate downstairs; he still couldn't believe that this was real. Jenny was so happy to see him, so was Kate. They sat on each side of him on the couch. They talked for another three hours, until Abby and Ziva got up. They walked down the steps and walked over to Gibbs. Abby sat in between Gibbs and Jenny, Ziva sat next to Jenny. Jenny smiled at the girls; Gibbs put his arm around Abby and Jenny.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Abby asked.

"We wait for Vance and the boys," Jenny said, "Vance will explain everything when they get here."

"How are we supposed to support ourselves?" Ziva asked, "Is the agency going to give us money? Or do we have to get jobs?"

"They give us some to live off of, but the rest we have to come up with by working here," Jenny said, "There is a store we run, it's over near the barn. Kate and I have only been here for a couple weeks and business is good."

"So…we go from a federal agency…to farmers," Ziva said slightly annoyed and slightly confused. Jenny and Kate nodded.

"What do we sell?" Abby asked.

"Milk, vegetables, fruit, eggs…stuff of that nature," Kate said, "We have a bunch of animals here. We pretty much supply our own food, but when we need to there's a market four miles north." They all nodded in understanding.

"It's going to be hard…believe me," Jenny said, "But we have to stick together with this. Now, I don't know every detail about our new lives, Vance will fill us all in when he gets back."

"Jen," Gibbs said, "How deep are our fake identities?"

"So deep that they would have record of our "children" at the hospital. They are the deepest fake identities I have ever encountered."

"So…this is like…real?" Abby said quietly, "I mean…we really are technically these people?"

"Yes," Jenny said, "We will find out more as we go along." Abby nodded.

* * *

Nighttime came and everybody was talking. Jenny and Gibbs were at the small bar in the basement drinking bourbon, Kate and Ziva were in the family room talking, and Abby was nowhere to be seen. Ziva and Kate seemed to be getting along. They were laughing about Tony.

"This one time," Kate said, "I had a snake wrapped around my leg and Tony told me it was poisonous; I was totally scared, and then he took it off and I thought he had just saved my life."

"Really?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Yeah, but then Tim told me that it was a garden snake. Tony knew…he just wanted to scare me."

"Now that sounds like Tony," Ziva said laughing.

"Yeah," Kate smiled, "Tony and I used to kill each other. He was my big brother. He would tease me, make fun of me, but when I needed him to he would protect me. He was and will always be my big brother."

"Mine, too."

"We were always a family unit, I guess now we all really are. We were always a family…a dysfunctional family, but neither the less…a family." Ziva nodded knowingly.

Downstairs Gibbs and Jenny were catching up. Gibbs sat at the bar with Jenny next to him, they were leaning on the counter.

"Jethro," Jenny said, "You know I never meant to hurt you, right?"

"I know Jen," Gibbs said smiling slightly.

"I just wanted to protect everyone," Jenny was on the verge of tears, "You were all my family. I thought that you would all die if I didn't do this. I didn't have a choice. I-"

"Jen," Gibbs stopped her and put his arm around her and rubbed her back with his hand. "Listen to me. I'm glad that you are alive, I just wish I was told. You have no idea how hard it was after I thought you were dead. This all feels like a dream, but it's real. I'm not mad at you." Gibbs slowly brought her closer and he gently kissed her, Jenny immediately kissed him back. After they pulled away they smiled at each other and kissed again.

"I missed you," Jenny said.

"I missed you, too." They took another sip of their drinks and soon after, they stopped and went upstairs to check on the kids. They found Kate and Ziva talking.

"Girls," Gibbs said Gibbs looked around the room, "Where's Abby?" The girls looked at each other.

"We thought she was with you," Ziva said. Jenny looked at Gibbs. They searched the entire house, but there was still no sign of her. Gibbs looked outside, it was raining hard.

"She has to be outside," Jenny said. Gibbs got on his boots and walked out of the house and stared at the Acers and Acres of land. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with this kid," he said under his breath. He grabbed an umbrella and a flashlight and he started to walk around the property. He walked for a couple of hours. He kept thinking about how hard this must be for her and he started to get worried, he was mad at her for making him worry. He finally found an old shelter about a half a mile from the house, behind the corn field and near the creek. It looked like an old, tiny, rotten, small wooden shed. He walked over to it and looked inside, he saw Abby with her knees up to her chest and she was sobbing into her knees, she was shivering. He had been so angry with her, but all of that anger subsided as soon as he saw her. She hadn't noticed him. Gibbs sat next to her and wondered how long it would take her to realize he was next to her. He tried to get her attention by putting his hand on her back. She jumped at the touch, but relaxed when she saw that it was him. She had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. Her make-up was water proof so it didn't smear, but her eyes were all watery.

"Why did you run away Abby?" Gibbs asked her.

"I didn't run away," Abby said, "I just wanted to clear my head, but it started to rain. I found this place and I was going to stay here until it stopped raining."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming out here? What were you thinking?! How could you be that selfish and have everyone worry about you?!" Gibbs asked her harsher then he meant to. Abby looked like she was going to cry again, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, just a small squeak. She looked at the ground in front of her and a single tear came down her cheek. She wiped it away immediately. Gibbs felt terrible. A loud roar of thunder and a bright flash of lightning broke the silence. "Abs- Abs, I didn't mean it," Gibbs said, "I didn't mean-" He was cut off by the sound of a small sob. Abby bit her lip and tried not to cry. He felt so terrible, he mentally head slapped himself for snapping at her like that. Abby tried to get up to leave, but Gibbs gently grabbed her wrist and kept her from leaving. She stayed seated and she brought her knees back up to her chest and she rested her chin on top of her knees. She had a couple tears on her cheeks. Gibbs put his hand on her back to get her attention.

"Abs," Gibbs said. Abby turned her head and rested her tear stained cheek on her knees. "Abby, I didn't mean to yell. I was just worried about you. I'm sorry." Abby nodded and she forced a sad smile. Gibbs took his jacket off and put it around her, then he brought her close. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her. Abby still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered sadly.

"No, don't be," Gibbs said looking her in the eyes, "Abs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. We were just all worried because you left and wandered off without telling anyone. And I was looking around for you for hours."

"I'm sorry," Abby said with a slightly squeaky voice. Gibbs felt bad. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. Just tell us next time you decide to go out late."

"I would of, but you and Jenny were talking and Kate and Ziva were talking. Plus I didn't want to talk to anyone." Abby looked really sad.

"Why are you so upset, Abs?"

"I just-," Abby took a breath and continued, "I'm never going to see my friends or my brothers again. I mean aren't you going to miss your dad?"

"Yeah. I am, Abs, but to protect everyone this is what we need to do."

"I know. This could be a lot worse."

"I know it could."

"At least we are all together."

"Yeah."

"Gibbs," Abby said quietly, "Are you mad at me?" Gibbs shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm not mad at you sweetheart," Gibbs said. Abby smiled widely. A huge bang of thunder made her jump and hold tight to him. Gibbs chuckled. "It's okay, Abs. I think we should start walking back." Abby looked at him hesitantly, then she nodded. They got up and made a run for it to the house. They got there in less than a couple minutes. It had taken Gibbs so long to find her because he had search all over. When they got into the house Abby took a shower, and then went to bed. Ziva and Kate were already in their room. The three girls started to talk for a while before they fell asleep. Gibbs sat in the bar downstairs, then Jenny joined him.

"So," Gibbs started, "Where do I sleep?"

"Well," Jenny said, "We have to betray that we're a married couple, so you'll bunk with me." Gibbs looked surprised, but then his surprised expression turned into amusement.

"Really?" Gibbs asked slyly. Jenny smirked.

"Well, Jethro, technically we have five kids and technically we are married…"

"True, true."

"Speaking of our five kids…did you find our youngest?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "She had walked off to clear her head."

"It worried you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I may have snapped at her, but she's fine now."

"So how has Tony, Tim, and Ducky been?"

"They've been good. You'll see them soon."

"I know I can't wait." Jenny looked at Gibbs in a longing way, "I've really missed you, Jethro."

"I know you have, Jen," Gibbs replied nodding. Jenny smiled.

"Well I'm off to bed." Jenny started to get up and walk up the steps.

"Hey Jen," Gibbs said making her look over. "I've missed you, too." Jenny smiled, as her lip quivered.

"I know, Jethro." Jenny walked up the steps to the bedroom. Gibbs smiled to himself and kept thinking that in an odd way, he was happy. He was happy to be with Jen and Kate again. And he was happy that they were his family. He knew that he would never let anything happen to his family…ever. He just wondered how Tim, Ducky, and Tony were going to react to Jenny and Kate. Then Gibbs walked upstairs and fell asleep right next to Jenny.

* * *

The next day Gibbs woke up with Jenny in his arms. He smiled on realizing that it all wasn't a dream and kissed the top of her head. Jenny slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. They chuckled.

"Good morning," Gibbs said.

"Yes it is," Jenny replied laughing. They got up two minutes later to go get some coffee. Jenny got on her bright green robe and Gibbs got his dark blue robe on and they sat in the kitchen. Gibbs looked at the clock and it said 0500. Then Kate ran down the steps with blue overalls on with a red shirt and big brown boots on. She looked wide eyed and perky. Following her was a wide awake, irritated Ziva wearing the exact same thing, but with a brown shirt. Following her was a completely exhausted Abby. She had on the same thing as Kate and Ziva, but she had a black shirt on with a hat to block the sun. The girls grabbed some coffee and cereal and sat down at the counter. Then Kate got up.

"Come on Ziva. Come on Abs," Kate said, "We have to go do some chores outside."

"What do we have to do?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we have to; milk the cow, take care of the horses, pick the crops, collect the eggs, feed the animals and things like that." Ziva and Abby looked at Kate like she just told them to jump off of the Empire State building. Gibbs and Jenny laughed at their expressions. Abby and Ziva reluctantly got up and followed Kate outside to the barn. They stood in the middle of the barn.

"Okay. I know this seems like a lot, but we will probably get used to it," Kate said, "Once Tim and Tony will get here they and Gibbs and maybe Ducky will take care of the crops and the hard stuff. We do the easier stuff." Abby and Ziva nodded. "Okay, let me show you how to milk a cow." Abby and Ziva went wide eyed.

"Umm," Ziva said closing her eyes to get her thoughts together, "I'm sorry…umm…what?"

"It's not as bad as you may think," Kate said pulling a stool up to the cow. Kate then started milking the cow. Abby and Ziva watched in disgust. Ziva leaned towards Abby and whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Ziva whispered, "I do not think I can do that."

"Maybe it's not that bad," Abby whispered back. Ziva looked at her and raised her eye brows. "Just do it for the family Ziva…Either way you're going first." Ziva rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Okay Ziva, you're up," Kate said getting up. Ziva walked over and sat on the stool. "Ziva this is Betsy." Kate showed Ziva how to milk Betsy; then she showed Abby. After that Kate took them to the stables. There were ten horses; there was one for each person, plus a few extras in case they were needed.

After that Kate showed them how to do a lot around the farm. She finally finished showing them around eight o'clock pm. They were dog tired. Abby and Ziva drug their tired bodies in and sat on each side of Gibbs, who was on the couch. Gibbs put his arms around the girls and in a matter of seconds they fell asleep on his chest. Gibbs cradled them closely, then he picked Ziva up and carried her up and the steps and laid her on her beds. Then he picked Abby up and carried her up the steps and laid her down on her bed. When he came back down he sat in between Kate and Jenny, after talking for a while they too fell asleep on his chest. Gibbs carried Kate up to her bed, then he carried Jenny up to their bed. Jenny held close to him and he laid next to her in their king sized bed, Gibbs laid there wondering how Tim, Ducky, and Tony were going to react to Jenny and Kate when they saw them…tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, first a big thanks to ******** for helping me with this chapter. I will update soon. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Life Farm

The phone rang around 4 am. Gibbs answered it, it was Vance and he instructed them all to get up because they were on their way. Gibbs walked into his and Jenny's room to get Jenny up. She was lying on her back with one arm draped over her eyes. He chuckled and moved her arm and kissed her. She smiled and sat up.

"Jethro, it's four in the morning," Jenny complained.

"I know, but Vance just called," Gibbs said. Jenny became more interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah?"

"He's on his way." Jenny smiled and kissed Gibbs. Gibbs pulled away and guided Jenny to stand up, she stood up a few inches away from him. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs…I have to go wake everyone." Jenny nodded and Gibbs walked into the girls' room. He heard Kate and Ziva snoring very loudly; he chuckled and walked over to Kate's bed. Kate was sleeping on her side, facing away from him. Gibbs rubbed her back and whispered to her.

"Kate it's time to get up," Gibbs said, but after Kate didn't respond he said, "Tony's coming." Kate sat up quickly and ran into the bathroom down the hall to get ready. Gibbs chuckled and walked over to Ziva's bed. Ziva was lying on her stomach and her face was facing Gibbs. Gibbs stroked her hair and she started to wake up.

"Ziva," Gibbs said soothingly, "Vance just called and they are on their way. You have to get up." Ziva nodded and sat up. She rubbed her eye and smiled. Kate ran out of the bathroom and headed downstairs; Ziva was confused on why Kate was in such a rush. Ziva looked at Gibbs and he chuckled. Ziva got up and went into the bathroom. Gibbs looked over at the last bed and saw Abby's covers moving. He figured she was awake, but as he got closer he realized that she was still asleep and having a nightmare. Gibbs leaned on the side of her bed and started to gently shake her. She violently sat up; her breathing was heavy and she seemed scared. Gibbs got onto her bed and sat next to her; she rested her head on his chest and steadied her breathing. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said, "Time to get up, okay. The boys are on their way." Abby smiled and held back on to Gibbs, "Nightmare Abs?" She simply nodded against his chest. "You want to talk about it?" She shook her head against his chest. Gibbs sighed and stroked the back of her head. She sat up after a few moments and looked him straight in the eye.

"Good morning," Abby said.

"Good morning," Gibbs replied. He kissed her forehead and stood up taking her with him. Ziva got out of the bathroom, and then Abby walked in and got ready.

Ten minutes later they all downstairs in the living room; Kate was pacing back and forth; Ziva was playing with her finger nails; Abby was sitting on the couch in between Jenny and Gibbs. Suddenly the door opened and Vance walked in, followed by Ducky and Tim. The two of them stared in shock at Jenny and Kate.

"Hey Ducky, Timmy," Abby said, "We got Mommy and sissy back." Ducky looked like he was going to cry; Tim looked shocked and confused. Then Tony walked in.

"What's everyone-," Tony started, but then he saw them. Tony was frozen in place. Jenny and Kate started to walk towards him, until they were about ten feet away. Tony looked over at Vance to make sure this was real. Vance nodded and Tony looked back over at Jenny and Kate. Tony was showing an emotion that he had never shown before. He took a shallow breath and the tears were in his eyes. Kate started blubbering like a baby.

"T-tony!" Kate basically yelled. She ran over to him and he hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

"K-k-k-Kate?" Tony said. He wrapped one arm around her back and put the other hand on the back of her head.

"Tony, I'm so sorry," Kate said, still blubbering hysterically, "I'm so sorry, Tony. I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I missed you!" Tony pulled away slightly to look at her. He kissed her forehead and held her again. Gibbs smiled at that touching moment. Abby was in tears; Jenny took a deep breath; and Ziva smiled. Finally Tony let go and Kate hugged Tim and Ducky. Tony stood there staring at the red headed woman whose death he felt responsible for. Jenny walked up to Tony and he hugged her and kissed her temple. Jenny actually shed a tear; Tony was always her little boy and she missed him. She felt Tony put more weight on her, he was so shocked that he was going to pass out, but Jenny pulled away a little and shook him.

"Hi," Jenny said.

"Hi," Tony repeated. Then they let go; Jenny said her hello to a star stricken Tim and a confused hurt Ducky. Tony started to chuckle nervously and took a couple steps back.

"What's going on?" Ducky asked. He sat down and buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Tim looked suddenly pale and fell, he blacked out. Two seconds later he came back and sat up.

"Okay, now that you all are here I need to share with you your new identities," Vance announced. They all sat down. On the couch were Ducky, Jenny, Abby, Gibbs, and then Tim. On the floor were Kate, Tony, and then Ziva. Vance stood up and began to show them that box that Abby, Gibbs, and Ziva had seen when they first drove to the farm. He handed them each their files.

"So, basically these are the answers to questions that curious people may have," Vance said, "Jenny and Jethro are married; they have five children 29 year old Tony, 28 year old Ziva, 26 year old Tim, 24 year old Kate, and 22 year old Abby, I know these are not your actual ages, but they are now; Jethro has an older brother, Ducky; and you all live and work on this farm. I have pretty good photo shopped pictures that you may hang around the house to prove that you all are a family." Vance handed Jenny the box. "I will call once every month to see how things are going. If there is an emergency you call me on that number." Vance pointed to a piece of paper in the box. "I wish this family the best." Vance said before walking out the door. Abby started to laugh.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I'm 22 again," Abby said laughing. Gibbs put his arm around her and she smiled. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Then Ducky sighed.

"It's nice we are all together," Jenny said.

"Almost all of us," Ducky said with a sigh, "I believe that I will miss Mr. Palmer." Jenny rubbed his back compassionately.

"We will all miss him, Ducky," Ziva said. Ducky looked at Jenny and Kate and stood up, he had tears in his eyes.

"How is this possible?" Ducky asked. Jenny stood up.

"Kate and I will explain everything to you, Tim, and Tony," Jenny said, "Okay?" The three of them nodded. Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs took the hint and went outside, while Jenny and Kate explained everything to Ducky, Tim, and Tony. When they finished; Abby, Ziva, and Gibbs came back inside to look at the photos. They all sat on the floor in a circle and pulled out all these pictures that they had to frame and they pulled out filled scrap books. Jenny was the one pulling them out.

"Look," Jenny said holding up the picture, "Jethro, it's our wedding day." Jenny had a beautiful white strapless dress. It was so elegant. Jenny smiled. Gibbs was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a black tie. He looked handsome. In the picture they looked about in their early 20's. Then she pulled out the next album and started reading the writing on the side.

"Our first born…Anthony," Jenny read. The first one was a picture of a six month old baby Tony with ice cream all over his face. Everyone laughed…except Tony. Then she pulled out a picture of a two year old Tony smiling with a one year old smiling baby Ziva in his lap. They kept going through the pictures. They were all so cute. There was one with a six year old Kate, missing her two top teeth; then an eight year old Ziva with a huge smile on her face; Ziva was holding a two year old baby Abby. That picture was adorable. They were all in pink and the back ground was a white back drop. After Jenny pulled out all of the pictures, she pulled out a bag. The bag had Jenny's wedding ring and Gibbs' wedding ring; then it had three engraved lockets, for the girls; an engraved watch for Ducky; and two necklaces with an engraved stone on them for Tony and Tim. Then there were 4 letters from Vance; one for Gibbs and Jenny; one for Ducky; on for the girls and one for the boy, with instructions on them. Tony, Tim, and Ducky went into their rooms to get settles; Gibbs and Jenny started to put pictures up; and the girls went outside. They started to look around, until they found a huge oak tree on the property. They decided to climb up; they did and sat on one of the braches and Ziva started to read the letter aloud.

"It says," Ziva said, then she began to read, "Dear Ziva, Kate, and Abby; these instructions are highly important and for everyone's safety it is important that you all follow them. First off; you must call Jenny and Gibbs mom and dad or something of that nature because if you don't, people could get suspicious. You may call Ducky, Uncle Donald or whatever he approves of. Secondly, you must not get close to anyone else except your new family. Every so often you will be moved with your family to another location. Never tell anyone your secret. Now girls, I want to write to you about how your families are doing. For starters, Kate, your family is doing great. They miss you terribly, but they are taking it one day at a time. Dr. Cranston is very successful, but she still misses her sister." Kate nodded and smiled. "Ziva," Ziva read, "You did not have any family left, but Smiel misses you dearly and so do your old friends from Mossad and NCIS," Ziva took a breath and shook away the emotion she was feeling, "Ziva, also, this is your second chance to-to have a family. I hope you will be very happy with them." Abby side hugged Ziva, and then Ziva read on, "Abby, both of your brothers attended your funeral, along with your biological mother, whom you have never met. She cried the entire time and kept repeating 'I never even met my baby!' You brothers cried and your brother Luca gave the eulogy and said, 'At least she went with the people who were always there for her. They protected her to the best of their ability and I know Abby wouldn't want to go with any other people, besides them.' Abby I give you my word that I will make sure that your brothers will be okay and I will send updates to everyone. Sincerely, Your Friend, Leon Vance." Kate and Abby were crying and finally a single tear dripped down Ziva's face. The girls started to hug each other. After a while they pulled themselves together. Abby looked at the engraving on her locket.

"Hey," Abby chuckled, "It says 'To our daughter Abby, love Mom and Dad'." Kate and Ziva looked at theirs and it said almost the same thing, but with their name. "I-I never had sisters before." Abby smiled and Kate and Ziva hugged her.

"We've got brothers, an uncle, sisters, and parents," Kate said, "We really are a family." Ziva nodded in agreement. They climbed down the tree and started to walk back to the house, when they got their Tony, Tim, and Ducky had their shoes on.

"Want to go to the store with us?" Tony asked. Ziva and Kate nodded and went with them, but Abby decided to stay. She sat on the couch and stared into space. Jenny and Gibbs finally walked in and sat on each side of her.

"Hey Abby," Jenny said.

"Hi," Abby said.

"Something a matter, Abs?" Gibbs asked. Abby shook her head. Abby was happy about having a family, they didn't know that her dad took off on her when she was a kid and her mom had died a few years after that.

"You sure you're, okay?" Jenny asked. Abby nodded.

"You don't seem okay," Gibbs said.

"Can I…can I tell you both something?" Abby asked timidly, she found sudden interest with her finger nails.

"Anything," Jenny said.

"Okay," Abby asked, "When I was…um…you see…umm…okay. You all are basically the only…family I've ever had…like in a long time."

"Well, you did have the parents that raised you, too," Jenny said. Abby simply shook her head, her gaze not leaving the floor.

"Nope," Abby said, "The father that was supposed to raise me…skipped out on me when I was 7," Jenny looked at Gibbs with a sad look, "Then Gloria died when I was 11. I lived with my aunt until I was 16, when I got emancipated and went to college."

"Oh, Abby," Jenny said. Gibbs put his arm around Abby and brought her close and kissed her temple. Abby smiled. Then Jenny moved over toward her and kissed her check. Then before they were going to say something else, the rest of the family came in with groceries. Everyone put them away, and then the boys went into their room to read the letter.

"What does the letter say Tim?" Tony asked.

"It's really long, so I'll paraphrase," Tim said, "It says that Gibbs and Jenny are our parents and we should call them that; our friends and families came to our funeral. My father gave the eulogy at my funeral and yours gave the eulogy at yours. And the rest of the letter is a rule book basically." Tony nodded.

"Alright, now I'm bored," Tony said, "Why don't we go outside."

"Fine," Tim said. Tony and Tim went outside and explored the area. They walked to the back yard where they saw the girls smiling and playing around. They were sitting on the ground and were talking; Tim and Tony joined them. Then after an hour the girls started to teach the boys how to do things around the property.

* * *

That night around 2:30 am; Gibbs went down stairs to the kitchen to get some water because he couldn't sleep. He walked into the kitchen, as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. It was pouring rain and it was a pretty heavy thunder storm. After a couple seconds he heard a small sob. He walked to the bar downstairs and saw Abby and Ziva sitting against the wall. Gibbs walked over to them and kneeled in front of them. Neither of them would look at him.

"Girls," Gibbs said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ziva answered quickly, but she was cut off when a sob came from Abby. Gibbs moved and sat in between them. Gibbs' glare made them start to talk.

"Okay," Ziva said quietly, "I am just having trouble adjusting. That is all." Gibbs' glare demanded more answers. "I feel that I will miss my life, but I am grateful for this second chance. I only am up because Abby had another nightmare and I tried to comfort her." Gibbs nodded; Ziva started to stand up.

"Ziva can you wait for me in the living room?" Ziva nodded and left. Abby wouldn't look at Gibbs.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "Ever since we got here you've been having nightmares, correct?" Abby nodded.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"No."

"Abby," Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, "Talk to me." Abby wiped away a tear that escaped from her.

"I can't…I'm sorry. I-I just can't."

"Abs."

"I'm just scared."

"About?"

"Well, we have Jenny and Kate back and were all new people, but…what if the person or people who are after us…find us? I'm so terrified that that will happen."

"Abby," Gibbs put his arm around her, "It won't happen, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I know because this all became real…the people we were before…we can never go back. That means we're safe." Abby nodded sadly.

"Do you promise that we are safe?"

"I promise Abs. Everyone here is safe." Abby took a deep breath and smiled. "It's really late; go try to get some shut eye. If you're still scared come and get me." Abby nodded and went upstairs to her room; Gibbs went into the living room where he saw Ziva quietly sobbing in her hands. He knew that this had been hard, but he didn't know how hard it was on Ziva. Gibbs silently sat down next to her and put a hand on her back. Ziva quickly sat up without a second thought and put on her best Mossad face, hiding all emotion.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva said, but with Gibbs' look of concern she knew that she couldn't fool him. "I am fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ziva! Do not lie to me."

"Very well," Ziva cleared her throat, "I am just very stressed and very…um… and I am saddened by this."

"You're scared."

"No I said I am saddened."

"You're scared. It's not a question. Ziva, Abby's dealing with the same problem."

"Yes, I know."

"Ziva, it is okay to be scared when you need to be scared and trust me…this is scary."

"I know. I'm full of all of these emotions and feelings. Like I haven't been scared since I was a child…I haven't been this scared…ever."

"I know, but trust me it will get easier." Gibbs messed with her hair making her smile.

"So, I guess I will go to bed now."

"Good night, Ziva."

"Good night." Ziva went upstairs and walked into her room and shut the door behind her. To her surprise Abby and Kate were up; they had a crazy look I their eyes.

"Ziva," Kate said, "Why don't the three of us have some sister hood bonding time."

"Umm…this late at night?" Ziva asked.

"Of course," Abby said.

"It could get our minds off of what's going on," Kate said.

"What did you have in mind?" Ziva asked.

"We were thinking that we'd go look at the stars," Kate said.

"Okay?" Ziva asked.

"Here's the really cool part," Abby said, "We can't tell anyone where were going or the fact that were leaving."

"Why?"

"Because they'll say no," Kate said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ziva asked.

"We sneak out through the window and go to the stables and ride the horses to the edge of the property, I heard that the property has a hill that is perfect for watching the stars."

"Okay," Abby said, "Let's leave now." The girls put their pillows under their blankets to make it look like they were sleeping in their beds, they put on their clothes and jackets, and grabbed some blankets, and then they climbed out their window. They ran to the stables and looked around at the horses.

"Abby," Ziva whispered, "I do not know how to ride."

"Okay," Abby said, "Here's what we will do. Kate, Ziva, go pick out a horse. Then Ziva, whichever one you pick I will put a lasso around its neck and I will ride alongside you and guide the horse." Ziva walked over to this beautiful white horse. She looked up at the name engraved on the plank above and it said 'Angel'. Abby helped her put the sattle on then she walked over to this black horse. It was beautiful and big. Its name was Midnight. Abby put the sattle on the horse. Kate got this nice grey horse named Shadow and got that horse ready. Abby helped Ziva on the horse and put the lasso around it. Abby, Kate, and Ziva rode to the end on the property to the hill and laid in the grass on their blankets to watch the stars. They laid in such a matter that the tops of their heads were touching and they were in a triangle.

"Wow. The stars are beautiful!" Kate said.

"Oh yes!" Ziva said.

"Let's make it a goal to watch the stars at least once where ever we go," Kate said.

"Good call."

"Abs," Kate said, "You've been awful quiet."

"I'm just thinking about how lucky we all are," Abby said, "Not everyone gets a second chance like this. I mean we have family…a great family. We have two great loving parents, who love us."

"A big annoying brother," Kate chimed in.

"Whom we love, but would sometimes like to kill," Ziva said. Abby and Kate laughed.

"We got a kick butt older sister who loves us, even though she will never admit it," Abby said about Ziva. Ziva smiled.

"We have a nerd brother named Tim," Kate said.

"We have a sweet sister named Kate," Ziva said. Kate smiled.

"We have an uncle who is very smart," Abby said.

"Also, we have a darling baby sister," Kate said.

"Whom everyone loves very dearly," Ziva said.

"Thanks guys," Abby said.

"We should get back," Ziva said. They packed up, got on their horses and left. When they got home they snuck in threw the basement door. When they walked in Abby's face lit up. She saw a beautiful piano.

"I didn't see this when I was down here!" Abby exclaimed.

"You play?" Ziva asked.

"Sort of."

"Well, you can't play now," Kate said.

"I don't play in front of people anyway." Abby said.

"Let's go."

"You guys go ahead; I'll be in the room in a minute." Kate and Ziva walked up the steps where they saw Gibbs and Jenny. Jenny had her hands on her hips and Gibbs was staring them down, but before they said anything the piano started to play a slow ballad. Then a familiar song came on. She was playing the piece perfectly. All four of them walked down the steps. Abby wasn't facing them, but they could see that see was in fact playing the piano. Jenny leaned over to Gibbs.

"Did you know that she could do that?" Jenny whispered. Gibbs shook his head.

"What did you mean 'sort of'?!" Kate said, "That was fantastic!"

"Thanks, I really should be in bed," Abby said hurrying to the steps, but Jenny stopped her.

"Why were you girls out so late?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a hill on the edge of the property."

"A hill?"

"Yeah, we wanted a better look at the stars, so we rode out there and looked at the stars for a while."

"Okay," Jenny said, "Kate, Ziva go to bed. Abby stay down here for a second." Ziva and Kate walked upstairs, Abby stayed put and looked at her feet nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Abby asked looking up at them. Jenny made sure that Kate and Ziva were gone and she looked at Abby suspiciously.

"Abby," Jenny said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I have a couple questions."

"Can we talk later because I'm really-," Abby started.

"You know you're not tired…we're going to talk."

"K." Abby looked at the floor.

"Abby, first off are you okay?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "I'm fine why?" Jenny put her arm around Abby.

"Because you're not sleeping properly and you keep having nightmares."

"I'm fine," Abby said, "Trust me."

"Secondly," Gibbs said, "Why didn't you three ask us about going out so late…or early?"

"Because we knew you'd say no," Abby said nervously. Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me all these questions and not them?"

"Because you can't lie," Gibbs said. Abby chuckled.

"Where did you learn the piano?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, I took lessons when I was a kid," Abby said. Abby looked really sad, but she wasn't crying.

"Abs," Gibbs said, "Why don't you head to bed?" Abby nodded and walked upstairs. Gibbs and Jenny walked upstairs a couple minutes later to check on the girls. They were all asleep. Gibbs and Jenny went into their bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

One month later everything was going great, business was good, and their family life was fantastic. Gibbs was inside with Jenny, Ducky, Tim, and Tony working on something. The girls were outside; Abby was near the house, but the girls were in the farm house. It was starting to rain. Abby was working in the corn field when something hit her on the head. It was hail; the wind began to get very powerful. Abby screamed on realizing what was going on, she ran towards the house.

"Daddy!" Abby screamed, she ran over to Gibbs in the house and started to frantically explain what was going on, "Wehavetogetinthebasement! There's a twister starting! Ziva and Kate are outside!"

"Abby," Gibbs said, "Calm down. Now start over." Abby pointed out the window and Jenny's face dropped. "Get in the basement." Jenny, Ducky, and the boys ran down to the basement. Abby ran out the door to get the other girls. Gibbs ran after her. They ran to the farm house and Kate and Ziva were holding on to a beam. Gibbs grabbed their hands and lead them outside, but he stopped when he saw the twister touch ground. Something flew over and hit Abby in the leg, she fell and there was a huge gash on her leg. Gibbs walked over to her and looked over at the small door under the farm house. He opened it and saw that the inside was bigger than the door. He called the girls and Ziva and Kate helped Abby over, then he put them in there one by one. Then, he crawled on top of them and closer the door. He looked down at the terrified girls; Kate was on his left, Abby was in the middle, and Ziva was on the left. They heard the powerful sound of the twister and things hitting the farm house. One loud bang made the girls get so scared. Abby yelped and held onto Gibbs' shirt. Ziva buried her face in Gibbs' shoulder and Kate held on to him for dear life. Gibbs wanted to keep them calm, but they were terrified.

"Shhh," Gibbs tried to calm them, "Its okay girls. It's okay girls. I got you." They heard wood ripping and Abby got scared.

"Father, what is happening?" Ziva asked. Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Its okay, Zi," Gibbs said.

"Dad," Kate said, she had fear in her eyes, "What's going on?" Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"It's a twister, but I think it's almost done." Abby was silent, but her eyes said it all. The fear, terror, and pain were in her eyes. A single tear came down her face making Gibbs feel distressed.

"Abby," Gibbs asked, "Are you okay?" She only looked at him, she couldn't answer. "Does your leg hurt?" Abby nodded and jumped at the terrifying noise that the tornado was making. Gibbs kissed her forehead and tried to calm her. Then after a couple more minutes the noises stopped, everything was silent. Gibbs got out making sure everything was okay. What he saw even scared him; debris of the barn house, the house, and many other things. Tony and Tim ran over.

"Dad, you okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "Take Ziva and Kate back home. I'll get Abby, she hurt her leg. She's fine. When you get home, call Vance and tell him that we need to be relocated." Gibbs walked over to where the girls were and he pulled out Ziva and Tony walked her back, then he pulled out Kate and Tim walked her back, then Gibbs went over and saw Abby crying. Gibbs sat next to where Abby was and pulled her out, he cradled her. Abby cried against his chest and held onto him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Come on Abs. Let's go." Gibbs stood up and carried Abby bridal style towards the house.

"Daddy," Abby said, "I was really scared."

"I know, Abby."

"Tony and Tim are going to call Vance."

"So, we are going to have to move again."

"Most likely." Gibbs carried her back to the house…or what was left of the house.

"Jethro," Ducky said, "We called Vance on our emergency cell, and he gave us instructions on what to do. We have to destroy any evidence of our existence, burn all the evidence, but given the circumstances all the evidence was lost in the twister. Then he said that we should take a taxi to the airport and there will be tickets waiting for us and then we should wait for further instructions." Ducky saw Abby's leg. "Abigail, are you alright?" She simply nodded and snuggled closer to Gibbs, she was very shaken about what happened. Ducky noticed. "Abby let me patch your leg up. Jethro, could you put her down, while I go and get the supplies from the basement?" Gibbs nodded and sat down on the ground with her still in his arms. Ducky came back out and fixed up her leg.

"Thank you, Ducky," Abby said.

"Anytime Abigail," Ducky said. Gibbs helped her to her feet and walked her over to the rest of the family. Jenny called a taxi and they went to the airport. When they got there their tickets were waiting for them and they left…not knowing where they were heading. On the plane Gibbs sat with Ziva, Kate, and Abby. On the row behind them were Jenny, Ducky, Tony, and Tim. The flight attendant came up to Gibbs' row and smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The female attendant asked.

"No nothing for me," Gibbs answered, he looked at the girls, "What about you girls?"

"No thank you," the girls said in union. The attendant left. The man sitting on the row next to Gibbs smiled at him, he looked about the same age as Gibbs, but this guy was semi creepy.

"You're a lucky man," the man next to Gibbs told him.

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"You have three gorgeously beautiful women sitting next to you," the man said. The girls blushed. Jenny leaned over the seat towards the man.

"They get that from me," Jenny said.

"Yes they certainly do," the man said, "Greg Peters is the name. How are you?"

"I'm great," Jenny said, "I'm Jenny. These are my three daughters, my two sons, my brother in law, and you've already met my husband."

"Nice to meet, y'all, now sir, I didn't catch your name."

"Jethro."

"Nice to meet you, Jethro. You know, Jethro, you really are a lucky guy. I mean you have a gorgeously beautiful wife, three gorgeously beautiful daughters, two very good looking sons, and if I'm not mistaken this man is your brother."

"Yes he is."

"I'm Donald," Ducky said.

"Donald nice to meet you," Greg said, "This is my wife Julie," he gestured to the woman next to him.

"Hi," Julie said, "Nice to meet you all."

"Honey, they have five children," Greg said.

"Oh! We have four!" Julie said, "We've been married for almost 30 years."

"We've been married for almost 31 years," Jenny said.

"That is so nice," Julie said.

"Thank you. So, you have four children."

"Yes, we have a 28 year old named Marcus, 26 year old twins named Monica and Staci, and a 24 year old named Audrey."

"That's nice. We have a 29 year old named Tony, 28 year old Ziva," Jenny said pointing to each kid, "26 year old Tim, 24 year old Kate, and 22 year old Abby."

"That is so sweet! The name Ziva is so unique. I love it! How did you name her that?"

"Umm…she's named after a friend who died that was from Israel."

"Awe! That's so sweet!"

About two hours later their flight landed in Miami, Florida! Tony was so excited until Vance called and told them where they were really going. They rode down to the everglades to a house in a secluded area. The family looked at this house and they knew that this was going to be a weird place to be staying, but they didn't know how bad it was going to be.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thanks to for helping me with this story. I'll update soon hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Places

The family stared at the house in shock. It was big, but at the same time it was creepy. The air was wet and sticky, the smog was terrible, and the sound of frogs croaking made Kate shiver. It reminded Abby of a horror movie mixed with her hometown.

"I'm not sure I like it here, guys," Abby said with a scared voice. Gibbs put his arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Okay, we can make this work," Kate said with a positive smile, they all looked at her. "I'm serious! It's not so bad!" Kate walked over to the lake that was attached to the property. She went in calf deep. "Look! The water is so nice!" Abby screamed. "What?" Kate asked. Abby ran over to her and yanked her out of the water, Kate turned towards the lake to see something floating in the water. Kate started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's a log, Abby!" Kate was hysterical. Abby had fear in her eyes and looked at the water line. She saw a rock near the water line and threw it near the log. The log moved and Kate could see that it was no log.

"Daddy, I don't like it here," Abby said sadly and went back in Gibbs' arms. Kate was so shocked, that she couldn't say anything at first.

"W-what was that?!" Kate yelled.

"It looked to be an American crocodile, about 13, maybe 14 feet. Looked about 400 pounds. Yeah, I would stay away from the water," Ducky said.

"A crocodile!"

"They're common in these parts. We should also see some American alligator, some various breeds of turtles, fish, birds, snakes-," Ducky was cut off.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! S-s-snakes?!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah we may see some eastern indigo, or some Atlantic salt marsh water."

"Ducky, is there anything else that we should be careful of?" Jenny asked.

"Bears, panthers, and other stuff in this area. After all these are the Everglades. I wouldn't go outside alone."

"Ducky is right," Abby said, "Why did Vance send us here?"

"I don't know, Abs," Gibbs said, he kissed her head and rubbed her back, "Okay everyone inside and when we get there everyone it down because we're having a meeting." They walked in the house and looked around. It was very old fashioned and it was kind of nice. Abby sat down on the couch and Jenny sat on the other end. Tony, Tim, and Ziva grabbed a couple chairs, and Ducky sat in the love seat. Gibbs sat between Abby and Jenny. They saw the letter on the table from Vance. Gibbs picked it up and read it.

"Dear Family,

I'm sorry to hear about your house. I hope everyone is okay. You might not like this place, but this is an emergency shelter. I must go over with you some of the rules about this place.

1) **No Swimming** **in the lake**. It is highly dangerous and there are animals that can kill you (like snakes, crocodiles, alligators, etc.)

2) **Fish only with someone else with you and always bring a gun**. You will find the weapons in the cabinet in the basement.

3) **Only hunt in designated areas**.

4) **Do not work or get a job**. There is no work to be done here. We will be sending you a weekly allowance. Spend it wisely.

5) **Only go to the store when necessary**. We are not giving you much money, so hunt and catch your most of your own food. There are fishing rods in the cabinet next to the weapon cabinet.

6) **Fish with the boat that is on the lake**. This property is your own you have no neighbors, so be careful.

7) **First aid kits have everything you need**. The first aid kit has everything you need up to a minor surgery, so only go to the hospital when necessary.

Make sure you all are safe and act as a family. The same rules apply from last time. You won't be here very long and I will check in later. Contact me at the number above when needed.

-Sincerely Vance.

* * *

"So everything on this letter is to be followed," Gibbs said, "Meeting dismissed." The family got up to explore the house except for Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs. After the rest of the family went, Gibbs leaned back and Abby and Jenny rested their heads on his shoulders, Gibbs put his arms around them.

"Abs," Jenny said, "Your leg okay?"

"It's better. Thank you," Abby said.

"That twister was petrifying," Jenny said holding closer to Gibbs, "I thought that I had lost my husband and my girls." Gibbs nodded understandingly.

"Yeah," Abby said, "It was so…scary."

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said, "I know your scared of crocodiles, but nothing bad will happen as long as everyone listens."

"Okay, I'm still scared though," Abby started.

"I know sweetheart."

"So, I guess I will be okay as long as I'm careful."

"Good," Gibbs said placing a kiss on the top of her head, "because you're the last person I need to get attacked by anything." Abby smiled. Then Kate and Ziva ran down the steps.

"Abby, can I see you for a minute?" Ziva asked. Abby looked at Gibbs for a yes or no answer.

"Go ahead," Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Abby ran up the steps with her sisters. Abby stood in the hallway with Ziva and Kate.

"You want to check out our room now?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Abby said. They walked in and it wasn't so bad. There was a bunk bed with a twin mattress on the top and a double on the bottom. Then on the other side of the room was a twin bed. There were dressers full of clothes in their sizes and closets full of clothes in their sizes. The walls were a faded light green and the furniture was cream.

"I call the twin bed," Kate said sitting on the bed. Ziva sat on the bottom bunk and Abby climbed up on the top bunk.

The boys were getting situated in their room and trying to relax. Tony was laying on the right bed and Tim was on the left.

"Man, that twister really freaked me out!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yeah it was pretty bad," Tony replied.

"I am exhausted," Tim said.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a nap."

"Seems like a good idea." They laid in their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

The next week Gibbs and Jenny were talking. Gibbs had already taken the boys hunting and fishing and that's what they ate all week.

"Jethro," Jenny said, "Where's Ducky?"

"He's taking a nap in his room," Gibbs replied.

"What are we going to do for dinner?"

"I guess I can go fishing," Gibbs said, "Maybe I'll take the girls, see if I can get them to open up about things."

"Seems like a good idea." Gibbs went upstairs to get the girls.

"Hey girls," Gibbs said, "I need your help. I'm going fishing to catch dinner need help fishing." The girls nodded and Gibbs smiled. "Meet me down stairs in twenty minutes." He walked out and the girls started going through their clothes to find good outfits to wear. Ziva wore jeans, a dark green shirt, with a dark green vest, and some fishing boots; Kate and Abby wore almost the exact same thing except Kate had a dark blue shirt on and a dark blue vest; Abby had on a black shirt and a black vest. They met Gibbs outside. The boat was a nice sized fishing boat. They all got on and Gibbs drove them towards the open water in the middle of the lake. Abby was watching the water with fear in her eyes. Gibbs handed them each a fishing pole and started to teach them how to fish. After an hour they only caught three or four fish.

"Does it always take this long to fish?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, "Sometimes." Abby's eyes were focused on the water in fear and caution. Ziva smirked and carefully crawled behind her.

"Abby!" Ziva said really loud. Abby jumped and she and Ziva started to laugh. Gibbs started to chuckle and he pulled in his line and got a fish; he put it in the container. Abby was talking to Ziva about something she learned years ago. Gibbs and Kate were talking about other things and they were all getting along.

After they were done they had caught enough fish to feed the family. They were about to go back home when suddenly Abby's rod began to move.

"I think I got a fish," Abby said. She tried to reel in the fish, but it was really hard; she couldn't do it. The rope on the rod was connected to her belt, so if she dropped the rod it wouldn't go in the water. She realized that she wouldn't be able to reel it in. "Dad, I can't do it." Gibbs walked over to her and tried to reel it in, but he couldn't do it either, then he reeled part of it in, then they saw a scary gray thing pop out of the water, then drift under again taking the line with it. Gibbs realized that Abby needed to disconnect herself from the rod.

"Abby, disconnect yourself from the rod," Gibbs said, she tried, but it wouldn't come loose, Gibbs quickly got out his knife and began to cut the line, but it was too late. Abby was pulled into the water.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled.

"Abby!" Kate screamed. They ran to the side of the boat. The rod surfaced and the belt…but no Abby. Gibbs watched the water in horror; Abby and the crocodile were out of sight.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled. He was scared. Then Kate looked terrified, she hit Gibbs' arm and gripped him to look at him.

"She can't swim," Kate said in shock and horror.

"What?"

"Abby! She can't swim!" Ziva grabbed the shot gun and aimed it towards the water, she had fear in her eyes. Kate was crying and looking at the water frantically, and Gibbs didn't know what to do. Then they saw something surface…it was Abby. She was face down in the water, floating at the top. Gibbs grabbed her out of the water and put her in the boat. He checked her breathing…none. He checked her pulse…none. He started performing CPR on her. Kate and Ziva watching in horror and Kate was crying hysterically. Ziva started to steer the boat towards the house.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said, "Breathe!" Abby wasn't responding, he tried one more time to get her breathing. He didn't respond, she had no heart beat and she was showing no signs of life. Gibbs stood up, "She's dead."

* * *

Jenny shot up in her bed and started breathing rapidly, she regulated her breathing and looked next to her and saw Gibbs looking at her with a concerned look. Jenny realized that it was all a nightmare; she looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. Gibbs sat up and put an arm around her. Jenny wiped away a few tears that were in her eyes.

"Hey," Gibbs said, he brought her close, "Are you okay?"

"I need to check on the girls," Jenny said frantically and got up and put her robe on. Gibbs did the same and followed her. She walked in the girls' room and saw Kate & Ziva…but no Abby. "Where is she?" Jenny asked Gibbs. They walked down the steps and saw Abby sitting on the couch drinking some water.

"Hi," Abby said softly, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Jenny sighed in relief. She walked over and sat next to Abby, she put her arm around her.

"No, you didn't wake us," Jenny said.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just had a stupid nightmare," Jenny said moving a stray piece of Abby's hair behind her ear.

"Me too," Abby said. Gibbs walked over and sat next to Abby.

"Jethro," Jenny said, "I don't want you to take the girls fishing…not here anyway." Gibbs nodded.

"What was your nightmare about?" Abby asked Jenny.

"Oh, it was stupid."

"So was mine, but I'll tell you what it was about if you tell me."

"Okay, fair enough. Jethro had taken you and your sisters fishing on the boat. You had the rod attached to your belt and a crocodile got a hold of your line and before Jethro could cut you loose you went in the water and you didn't come back up because you couldn't swim. Then you were face down in the water and Jethro got you out, but you were dead. I know it was a stupid dream, but just don't go fishing. Even know that would probably never happen you probably can swim."

"I actually don't swim," Abby said sadly.

"Can you swim?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, so what was your dream about?"

"We were back at the farm and the twister had killed all of you and you were all gone and I was…all alone." Gibbs kissed her temple and Jenny held her close.

"You know you two don't have anything to be scared about," Gibbs told them.

"Oh really and why is that?" Jenny asked.

"Because I wouldn't let anything happen," Gibbs said making Jenny and Abby smile.

"I wish that Vance had sent us someplace completely safe," Abby said.

"No place is completely safe, Abs," Gibbs said putting his arm around her. Abby nodded knowingly.

"Well Leon could have sent us to a much safer place," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded.

"The letter did say that we wouldn't be here very long," Abby said. Then Ducky came downstairs.

"Are you three alright? I saw the light on," Ducky said. But before anyone could answer all four of them were silent when there was a knock on the door. Abby went to get up, but Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. He kept hi glare on the door as he went over and opened it. Vance walked in.

"Vance?" Jenny said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off another member," Vance said as a scared looking man with big goofy glasses and brown hair and eyes walked in.

"Jimmy!" Ducky said. Jimmy's eyes got huge when he saw them, then he started to cry and he ran over to Ducky and hugged him and cried hysterically.

"Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy yelled crying. Ducky chuckled.

"You're alive, Dr. Mallard! You really are!"

"Yes Jimmy me boy. I most certainly am." Ducky pulled away and Jimmy couldn't help himself as he hugged Gibbs. Then he let go and hugged Abby. Then he saw Jenny and almost passed out.

"Director Shepard?"

"Yes Jimmy," Jenny said, "You can call me Jenny."

"Actually Aunt Jenny," Vance corrected, "Donald, meet your son."

"Who else is alive?" Jimmy asked.

"Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Kate," Abby said. Jimmy looked shocked.

"Kate? Caitlyn Todd?"

"Well she's not Todd anymore and you're not Palmer anymore either." Jimmy stated to laugh and smile, but then he started to cry.

"You're all alive!" Then Tony and Tim ran down the steps.

"What's all the commotion?" Tony said, "I'm trying to sle-," he saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" Tim asked. Jimmy hugged them tightly and started to cry.

"Ziva!" Tony called.

"Kate!" Tim called. They came down the steps and smiled at Jimmy. He hugged them and cried hysterically not knowing how to react.

"Hey guys," Abby said, "This is Uncle Donald's son Jimmy."

"Your death was faked, too?" Kate asked. Jimmy nodded.

"I know you all have only been here for a week, but it's time to move again," Vance said, "Get your stuff we leave in an hour." They nodded and got their things, then they came back downstairs. They all walked outside to Vance's van. The back of the SUV was big, but no big enough for all of them, so they had to double up. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, Palmer, Ducky, and Jenny sat on the floor on in the back of the SUV and the girls sat on them. Kate was on Tim's lap; Ziva on Tony's; and Abby on Gibbs'. They were all sitting in silence because they were bored and had nothing to talk about. It was still dark and it was now 0100.

"Right before it gets light out I am checking you all into a motel and you are not allowed to leave the room at all," Vance said, "Then after it gets dark again we will move again." They all nodded, "Don't go to sleep because I want you all to sleep when you get to the motel." They nodded and looked at each other.

"I'm bored!" Tony whined.

"I got something that will keep you all entertained," Vance said, "I have some interesting information on the people you were before. I'll start with Doctor Mallard. I found out the he won an award at his high school for being the smartest person there."

"That is true," Ducky said.

"I found out Gibbs won his high school football game," Vance said, "He was quarterback." Gibbs nodded, "Tony won class clown four years running; Tim was smartest kid in his class at MIT; Jimmy was smartest kid in his high school; Jenny was head cheerleader; Ziva took ballet for years when she was a kid; and Scuito won her high school talent show, then she won the State Talent Show, then the Nationals."

"You won all of them," Tim asked, "Even the Nationals?" Abby nodded.

"Yeah," Abby said, "I was 13."

"What was your talent?" Ziva asked. Abby suddenly looked embarrassed and bashful.

"Um…," Abby started. Vance started to laugh.

"I have no idea why you're so embarrassed," Vance said, "You had so much talent…you probably still have it." Abby smiled and chuckled nervously, "Why don't we listen to some music." Vance put in a CD and the song came on. The team was trying to think about what her talent could be.

"Chemistry?" Tim asked, "Did you do some chemistry on stage?"

"No," Abby said.

"Dance?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope."

"Gymnastics?" Ziva asked.

"Nope." Kate chuckled.

"I know what it is," Kate said.

"How do you know?" Abby asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Is this P!NK?" Tony asked about the song.

"Nope," Vance said, "Guess again."

"I like it," Jenny said.

"Me too," Ziva said.

"Yeah, whoever it is has a great voice," Ducky said.

"It sounds like P!NK," Tim said. Kate looked at Abby; Abby looked at Kate and laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I know who it is," Kate said putting up her hand.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"I actually know her personally," Kate said.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Kate said chuckling, "You're holding her." Everyone's eyes went wide in shock as they looked over at the Goth that Gibbs was holding. Vance passed back the video of Abby's performance. They all stared in shock at the video.

"Kate," Abby whispered, "How'd you know?"

"You sing in the shower," Kate said, "I heard you years ago when I was staying at your place." Abby nodded. The video ended a couple minutes later and the team looked at Abby.

"Whoa," Tony said simply.

"Oh my…," Jenny said.

"You can sing!" Ziva said in shock. Abby nodded.

"How come you never said anything?" Tim asked.

"No one ever asked," Abby said. They all talked for another couple hours, then they went to a motel and Vance got them two connected rooms and they all went into it to rest. He had got them four beds; two beds in each room; a twin and a queen sized beds in the first room; and one full and one queen in the second room. It was so big that they would all fit on it. In the first room was Ducky in the twin mattress; and Jimmy, Tim, and Tony in the queen. The boys would have usually complained, but they were tired. In the second room was Kate and Ziva in the full bed; and Gibbs Jenny, and Abby in the queen. Gibbs was pinned because Jenny was on his right arm and Abby was laying on his left. They all fell asleep in minutes. After a couple of hours Gibbs woke up and saw that Abby was also awake and she looked sad.

"Abs?" Gibbs whispered, "You alright?"

"Are you mad at me?" Abby whispered back, holding back tears.

"About you having talent and not telling me? No angel," Gibbs kissed her forehead, "I'm not mad." Abby smiled and moved closer to him and hugged him.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too," Gibbs whispered and kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep, okay. I'll be here when you wake up." Abby nodded and snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Gibbs stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Then he looked over and saw Jenny smiling at him.

"That was sweet," Jenny said.

"Well Jen," Gibbs replied, "I'm not mad at her."

"Me either. There's nothing to be mad about. It's very nice that she has talent…and it's even nicer that she's ours." Gibbs smiled and looked over at Abby and brushed some hair out of her face. He brought her and Jenny closer and Jenny held tighter to him.

"You should rest Jen," Gibbs said.

"You too, Jethro." They closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Around 9 pm Vance came back and told them that he was taking them to another location in groups. He said he was going to take Gibbs, Abby, and Kate first; then when he got back he would take Ducky, Ziva, and Jenny; then finally he would take Tim, Tony, and Jim. He told the family members that were staying to only order room service and not to leave or go near the windows, but they could watch TV. Vance said that he would be gone for a two days then he would come back for the next group. He told Abby, Kate, and Gibbs to be quick and to get into the back of his van. They did and Vance got in the front, then he passed back three pillows and a big blanket.

"Try to rest because we will be on the road all night and all day tomorrow," Vance said, "Stay low and don't worry I have everything under control." They nodded and Vance started to drive. Gibbs put his pillow down and Abby's and Kate's next to his. Gibbs pulled the blanket over to his girls and himself.

"Daddy," Abby whined, "I'm not tired." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Gibbs chuckled and kissed her cheek. The girls laid on his arms, as he held them close. He kissed their heads and they snuggled closer to him.

"Go to sleep girls," Gibbs said.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Well," Vance said, "It will take us about 12 hours, but we are going to an airport, then from there you will go to a house in Barrow, Alaska."

"What?!" Abby and Kate yelled.

"Yep."

"But, the sun goes down in November and doesn't come up again for like two months!" Abby yelled.

"I know. That is why there are hundreds of cans of food and hundreds of bottles of water in the basement, so in case you can't get out, there are enough supplies for you to live. You'll be here for about six months. There is a surprise there, too."

"What's the surprise?" Kate asked.

"You're getting a new member of your family."

"What?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Jethro he'll be your brother."

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll see. Just rest." Gibbs nodded and looked at his girls. They seemed alarmed and nervous.

"Everything will be okay girls," Gibbs told them.

"Okay," Kate said. He snuggled them closer. Abby and Kate fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep a little later.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock the next day they got on their plane and Vance went back for the next group. After a long plane ride to Alaska, they finally got to the house and Kate was the first to walk in. She saw a man with gray hair, and a little bit of a beard and mustache.

"Hello," Kate said.

"Hello," the man said, "You must be Kate. We've never met." Abby walked in and looked shocked. Tears immediately ran down her cheeks. She ran over to him and jumped on him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Abby wrapped her legs around him. She was hysterical and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hiya Darlin'," the man said.

"Hi," Abby said with a quivering voice. He put her down and Abby looked over to the door.

"Daddy!" Abby called Gibbs. He could immediately tell from her voice that she was crying. HE ran in and was shocked by what he saw. The man walked over to him and hugged him. Gibbs was holding back tears, like he was when he saw Jenny and Kate.

"You're alive?" Gibbs asked. The man head slapped him. Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah Probie," the man said, "I am."

"Kate," Gibbs said, "This is my old boss…Mike Franks." Mike chuckled and Abby walked over to him and hugged him again.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to update…not too long I hope. Anyways I have lots of ideas for this story, so I will keep writing this story. I hope you like that I brought Jimmy up and Mike, too. Hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Member

Mike looked at the girl hugging his side; he chuckled and put his arm around her. Abby buried her face in his shoulder.

"You been taking care of our girl?" Franks asked. Gibbs nodded. He was shocked beyond belief.

"You're Mike Franks?" Kate asked. He nodded. "Jenny told me a lot about you."

"Yeah?" Mike said. He hugged Abby again, she was so happy. "Someone missed me," Franks chuckled looking at Gibbs. Abby pulled away to look at him.

"So I guess you're our Uncle Mike now," Abby said.

"I guess so," Mike said, "You have no idea how cold it is up here." Mike said chuckling. Abby and Gibbs were in shock, but they were happy at the same time.

"I can't believe you're alive," Abby said.

"Yeah," Mike said, "I'm sorry if I caused any heartache."

"It's okay," Abby said. Gibbs chuckled. Abby looked at Gibbs still in shock.

"Hey Abby, why don't you and Kate head up to your room, so Probie and I can talk," Mike said Abby nodded, "It's upstairs to the left." Abby nodded and her and Kate walked up the steps to their room.

"So, Probie," Franks said, "How's family life?"

"It's good Mike," Gibbs said.

"Apparently from what Vance told me you're married, got a brother, five kids, and a nephew."

"Yeah, that's them."

"I guess you got two brothers now huh?" Mike said chuckling. Gibbs nodded.

"Great to see you Mike."

"You, too, Probie. Never saw Abby cry before…hope she's alright."

"You should have seen the way she reacted with Kate and Jenny…she was so hurt, but I think now she kind of gets it now."

"Well, I have to take care of something outside. I'll be right back." Mike got his jackets on and went outside and Gibbs went upstairs to check on Abby and Kate. Abby and Kate were sitting on one of the beds. Gibbs came up behind Abby and sat down behind her on the bed. Abby leaned back and leaned on him. Gibbs rubbed her arms and kissed her temple.

"It's so cold," Abby said.

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs grabbed a blanket that was on the bed and he placed it around her. Kate smiled at that and she chuckled.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Kate said walking downstairs. Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"You must be tired, Abby," Gibbs said.

"A little," Abby said.

"You cold?"

"So much." Gibbs chuckled. He started rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"Try to get some shut eye," Gibbs said. Abby snuggled against him and she was asleep in moments. Gibbs kissed her forehead and wrapped her up in her blankets and laid her down on the bed. Gibbs looked at Abby and smiled at her.

* * *

About a week later everyone arrived. They all were shocked and happy to see Franks. Things were hard in Barrow, Alaska. It was almost November and they were getting scared about the dark and cold. On this one day all of the family was outside to have some family time. Jenny, Ziva, Kate, and Abby were in matching black snow suits. The men were all in gray snow suits. Abby was going through the garage and she found 10 snow boards. Abby grabbed the black one and put it on her feet.

"Abby," Jenny said, "What are you doing?"

"I want to go snowboarding," Abby said.

"Oh, I want to come!" Kate said.

"Cool. Grab a board," Abby said and Kate did. "Anyone else want to come?"

"I'll go," Jenny said.

"Me, too," Ziva said. The men all shook their heads. Jenny grabbed a red pair of skis, Kate grabbed a pink bored, and Ziva grabbed the white board. They grabbed matching helmets and started down the hill. Abby was going really fast and she was jumping and flipping and doing a lot of good tricks. Kate was right next to her. They were far ahead.

"Abby! Kate!" Ziva yelled.

"Slow down!" Jenny yelled, but it was too late Abby and Kate were out of their sight.

"Where are they?"

"Abby! Kate!" Jenny called. There was no answer. It was already snowing, but it was starting to get bad. Jenny and Ziva went down the mountain to the ski lift hoping Abby and Kate would be there…they weren't. It had taken them 30 minutes to get to the bottom of the mountain. Now they had no idea where Abby and Kate were or if they were okay. They rode back up to where the men were.

"Jethro!" Jenny called running over to him, "Jethro, I can't find Abby or Kate."

"What? What do you mean?" Gibbs said running over to her.

"We were going down the mountain and all of a sudden Kate and Abby picked up speed and they were out of our sight. We called them and everything!"

"Okay, where did you see them last?"

"About a quarter of a mile down. There's a sign that says black trail." Gibbs nodded and ran into the garage, followed by Mike who ran in after him. They got on two snow mobiles and went down the mountain. It was getting dark. They went down about half a mile and Mike stopped dead.

"You see something?" Gibbs asked. Mike got out and looked at the snow. Gibbs walked over and saw it, too. It was a broken snow board and a broken ski with a small amount of blood around them. Mike looked at the high cliff behind him.

"I reckon that they tried to jump this cliff and failed," Mike said, "They shouldn't be far." They got on the snow mobiles and went down the mountain about 200 yards until they saw a black jacket. Gibbs grabbed the black jacket and realized that it was attached to a person.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked grabbing her, "Kate! Katie, wake up!" Kate opened her eyes for a second.

"Dad?" Kate asked weakly. Gibbs kissed her forehead, then picked her up and handed her to Mike.

"Take her home and I'll find Abby," Gibbs said. Mikes grabbed Kate and put her on his lap as he rode her home. Gibbs looked around and after a while he started to get scared.

"Abby!" Gibbs called, "Abs! Abby!" He rode down and saw more blood, then he saw a girl face down in the snow. Gibbs grabbed her and sat down with her in his arms. She wasn't responding; her eyes were closed; he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Come on baby," Gibbs said as he picked her up and went to the snow mobile. He placed her in his lap and rode her to the house. He carried her in, she was still unconscious. Kate was awake, but she was cut up and she had a couple bruises. Abby on the other hand was far worse than Kate. Her arm was broken and she was cut up and unconscious. Gibbs put her on the couch and Ducky put a splint on her arm and cleaned her wounds along with Kate's. Gibbs was very worried about Abby because she wasn't waking up. That entire night Gibbs held Abby and made sure she was breathing. Ducky came in around 3 am to check on the girls, and to his shock Gibbs was holding Abby.

"Jethro," Ducky said, "It's three am. Go to sleep."

"Can't leave my girls, Duck," Gibbs replied. Ducky nodded.

"Has she woken up?"

"Nope. Will she be in a lot of pain when she wakes up?"

"Most likely a very large amount of pain. We have no medical assistance and we cannot go to a hospital, so only the medical assistance I can provide will help her." Gibbs held her a little tighter.

"I hope that she won't be in that much pain."

"You want to know something, Jethro. You really love them. All of them. I can tell."

"Well yeah," Gibbs said.

"These are your kids. Your family."

"Yeah. And it scares me to see them like this." Abby started to cough and she woke up and saw Gibbs looking at her. Relief overcame him. Then Abby felt the pain in her arm.

"Oww! It hurts," Abby moaned. She was in a severe amount of pain, "Why does it hurt?"

"You broke your arm, Abby," Gibbs said, "What were you thinking?"

"Kate," Abby looked around the room and saw Kate sleeping and she sighed in relief, "Kate didn't see the cliff and she fell and I jumped it and landed next to her, but I fell on my arm. I tried to go get help, but I passed out I guess." Gibbs was mad at Abby for jumping the cliff, but he realized that she was trying to help Kate. Gibbs just cradled her and Ducky went to find something that she could take. He came back with a bottle of some heavy duty pain killers. He gave her one and she relaxed.

"You mad at me?" Abby asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No," Gibbs said, "I'm not mad." Just then Kate woke up. She crawled over to Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, "I should have seen the cliff."

"It's okay," Abby said. Gibbs pulled his two youngest girls closer to him. He kissed their forehead and after a little while they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That next month when the girls were better, Kate, Ziva, and Abby snuck out and went higher up the mountain to get a good view of the sky. They found a nice spot and they sat down and looked at the beautiful night sky. The Aurora borealis were beaming. The purple, pinks, blues, and greens were streaming through the cold night sky.

"Wow," Kate said.

"It's beautiful," Ziva said. Abby grabbed a camera out of her bag and took a picture of the sky.

"Where'd you get that camera?" Kate asked.

"I always had it," Abby said, "I took pictures of the sky each place we went. This is by far the prettiest sky. I also took pictures of other stuff like the family. I'm surprised you all haven't seen it." They all brought their attention to the sky.

"It's so beautiful," Ziva said quietly.

"Amazing," Abby said.

"I finally like this trip," Kate said making Abby and Ziva chuckle.

While they were doing that Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, and Mike were sitting outside looking at the sky. Jenny was sitting on Gibbs' lap and Mike was drinking a beer. Ducky was star-struck by the beautiful sky.

"They're so stunning," Jenny said, with her arms around Gibbs.

"Yeah they are," Gibbs said.

"Never seen anything like it," Mike said.

"Aurora Borealis," Ducky said, "Otherwise known as the Northern Lights. You know this reminds me of a time…"

Tony, Tim, and Jimmy were sitting on the roof looking at the sky. They wouldn't take their eyes off the beautiful lights.

"Wow," Tony said, "This trip just got worth it."

"I know," Jimmy said.

"Oh I could just look at these lights forever," Tim said. They just kept staring at the lights and savoring the moment.

* * *

They stayed in Alaska for another two months, then Vance called and told them that they were to go to the airport and fly to Miami, Florida. Vance said that they would be in a sunny part and they wouldn't be there long. Finally they were ready to go. They left and got on the flight to Miami. Abby sat next to Gibbs and Kate; Ducky sat a row behind with Jimmy and Tim; Tony and Ziva sat together; and Jenny and Mike sat together. They were all talking and laughing and fighting like a real family. Suddenly the hostess who had bright red hair and looked around Gibbs' age walked over.

"Can I get anything for you three?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kate said.

"I'm cool," Abby said.

Gibbs just shook his head. There weren't many people on the plane because not a lot of people go to and from that part of Alaska.

"Are these your children?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

"I have three." The woman was smiling and so was Gibbs. She was obviously flirting.

"Five."

"Wow, five children."

"Yeah. Some are back there."

Kate couldn't take it anymore.

"With our mom," Kate finished. The woman's face dropped.

"Oh," the woman said.

"Yeah," Kate said with a smug look. The woman walked away. Abby was laughing. Gibbs was chuckling. Jenny was also chuckling because she had seen the whole thing. Gibbs looked at Kate with pride.

When they got off the plane they were in Miami and a car was waiting for them. The car took them to the bay, where all of the boats were. Vance was waiting for them. They all walked up to Vance and he smiled at them.

"Where are we heading next?" Jenny asked.

"Follow me please," Vance said walking towards the boats. He stopped in front of a huge yacht.

"What?" Tony said in shock.

"Welcome to your new home for the next six months," Vance said, "It's a house yacht. You'll like it." Tony was so happy.

"It's a yacht! It's a yacht!" Tony kept saying.

"It's beautiful!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Franks said, "She is quite a beauty."

"You will drive her around in the open sea for the next six months. You have weather charts, maps, GPSs, radios, anything you need," Vance said, "Have fun and be safe." They all ran on the yacht, except for Vance who left. The bottom floor of the yacht had all of the supplies. The floor below the deck had all the bedrooms and the bathrooms, the kitchen, and a small den. The girls would share a room, the boys would share a room, Ducky and Mike would share a room, and Gibbs and Jenny would share a room. The rooms were beautiful and big. The deck had a small room above it for steering the boat and all of the maps and things like that were there. The yacht was white and the name on it was "_Family_".

Everyone was looking around and Gibbs went out on the deck and he saw Abby. She kept looking at the water in fear. He knew that she was scared and that she couldn't swim. Gibbs came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Abs," Gibbs said, "You scared?"

"Yeah I'm kind of scared. I've always had a fear of drowning Now were going to be surrounded by water."

"Everything will be okay Abby," Gibbs said placing a kissed in her temple, "Now go look around you might like it." Abby nodded and she went to look around. After about an hour, Jenny, Gibbs, and Tony went up to the room above the deck and they began to drive to boat out to open water. After they stopped the boat for a little while the kids wanted to go swimming, so they all got their bathing suits on, except for Abby. Jenny, Ducky, Mike, and Gibbs watched the kids swim. Finally Abby came out side and sat in a chair. She had an acoustic guitar and she was tuning it.

"Where'd you get that Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Found it in my room," Abby said. The closet was full of instruments.

"You play?"

"Yeah, but I like electric guitars better. There's actually two in there."

"Why don't you stick your feet in the water?" Jenny asked.

"I'd rather not," Abby said. Suddenly Kate screamed and in a matter of seconds they all piled on the boat.

"What?" Abby asked, as they all went over to them. Everyone looked down at the crystal clear blue water.

"I swear I saw one!" Kate said.

"Saw what?" Gibbs asked. Then something Tony saw made him jump back, hitting Abby, and knocking her overboard. Abby yelped as she went overboard. No one noticed at first.

"Sorry Abby did I hit you?" Tony asked turning around, but she wasn't there, "Abby?" Then Tony realized.

"ABBY!" Tony screamed. Everyone else realized what had happened. They looked over to the edge of the boat and they saw bubbles coming up, then they didn't see any more bubbles. Gibbs went to jump in the water, but Tony stopped him.

"Kate thinks she saw a shark!" Tony exclaimed, "Be careful." Gibbs jumped in the water, followed by Tim and Jimmy. After a couple of seconds they came back up for air, then they went back under. After a couple more seconds Gibbs, Tim, and Jimmy came back up with Abby in Gibbs' arms. Mike helped Gibbs up, then Tim and Jimmy. Abby wasn't moving or responding. Ducky ran over to help. Jenny was tearing up and Kate and Ziva were scared stiff. Tim and Jimmy tried to help along with Mike and Gibbs, who were assisting Ducky. Tony was in shock and he was scared. They gave her CPR and finally she responded. She started to cough up all the water. Gibbs smiled at her and chuckled with relief. Finally she sat up, out of breath.

"Tony," Abby said breathing heavy, "You pushed me…in the water…you moron."

"Sorry Abby," Tony said chuckling, but Abby's eyes narrowed. She wasn't kidding.

"Come on, Abs," Gibbs said, "You should relax." Gibbs helped her to her feet and walked her to her room. After she got changed, he came in her room she sat her down on her bed and then she laid back resting her head on her pillow. Gibbs sat next to her and gently moved the hair out of her face. He was so relieved that she was okay.

"I am so mad at Tony," Abby said closing her eyes. Gibbs laid next to her and she rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around her.

"Tony didn't mean it Abby," Gibbs said placing a single kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, but still…it was like my nightmare coming true."

"Actually it was like Jenny's nightmare coming true, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you rest Abs?"

"Will you stay with me?" Abby asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," Gibbs said pulling the blankets over them both. They got situated and comfortable in a matter of seconds.

"You know Abby," Gibbs said stroking her hair, "You should learn how to swim."

"Don't make me go back in the water!" Abby said frantically. Gibbs held her close and stroked the back of her hair.

"Shhh," Gibbs calmed her, "You don't have to go back in the water. Everything's okay now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Abby said snuggling against him, "Love you." She closed her eyes and rested.

"Love you, too," Gibbs whispered in her hair.

* * *

On deck Tony was sitting on the deck chair and his head was down. Jenny noticed how upset he was. She sat in the chair next to him.

"Tony," Jenny said.

"Yeah Mom," Tony said.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh, but it is," Tony said chuckling sadly, he leaned back and looked at Jenny, "My baby sister almost drowned because I knocked her off of this huge yacht. She could have died. I didn't know that she couldn't swim or maybe I did and just forgot, but…she could have died. If there really was a shark like Kate said, then…who knows what could have happened."

"Tony, it was an accident."

"I have never seen Abby so mad at me before. I don't know how I'm going to make this up to her."

"Tony, this is Abby were talking about. I would be worried if this was Kate or Ziva, but it's Abby. She will forgive you."

"I don't know if she will this time. I don't even know if I will forgive myself." Jenny sighed.

Everyone, except for Gibbs and Abby stayed out on the deck, until late. Then they went inside. Everyone went to their own rooms, except to Tony, who went into Abby's room. He saw her fiddling with an electric guitar. It was a black Gibson Paul, with a red stripe.

"Abby," Tony said, getting her attention. She looked mad.

"What?" Abby said.

"Can we talk?"

"Whatever."

"Abby, look…I didn't know how to make this up to you until now, but um…I have an idea. Can I see the guitar?" Abby handed it to him.

"Well Abby," Tony said, "Well, I know how to play a certain song and since your acting like a 13 year old and you sound like this singer…I'd figure I'd play it for you and maybe you could sing along?"

"What song?" Tony started to play it and Abby started to chuckle, before singing along.

"Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

You're angry

I know this

The world couldn't care less

You're lonely

I feel this

And you wish you were the best

No teachers

Or guidance

And you always walk alone

You're crying

At night when

Nobody else is home

Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling

I promise you that it won't always feel this bad

There are so many things I want to say to you

You're the girl I used to be

You little heartbroken thirteen year old me

You're laughing

But you're hiding

God I know that trick too well

You forget

That I've been you

And now I'm just the shell

I promise

I love you and

Everything will work out fine

Don't try to

Grow up yet

Oh just give it some time

The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare

But you can wake up anytime

Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you

You're the girl I used to be

The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Until we meet again

Oh I wish you well oh

I wish you well

Little girl

Until we meet again

Oh

I wish you well

Little girl

I wish you well

Until we meet again

My little thirteen year old me"

Abby sang it beautifully and Tony played it beautifully. Abby smiled, as Kate and Ziva clapped. Abby chuckled and did a pretend bow.

"What was that song called?" Ziva asked.

"Conversations with my 13 year old self by P!nk," Abby said a matter-of-factly. Ziva nodded.

"So," Tony said chuckling, "Are we cool?"

"Yeah bro," Abby said smiling, "Were cool. And your guitar playing skills are unbelievable! We should jam sometime." Tony laughed and they bumped fists.

For the rest of that week things were great. Abby barely ever went outside; she mostly stayed inside playing an instrument. Things were going really well, but little did they know that Abby falling in the water was only the beginning of their problems on this yacht. Things were about to get dangerous

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. Now that it's summer I can focus more on my stories and I can get them updated more often. One of my reviewers asked me to have Abby sing for them, so I had her sing in front of Kate, Ziva, and Tony. I hope you liked this chapter and I just got it done, so forgive me if there are any errors. I really hope you liked this chapter! I will hopefully update soon. BYE! :D**


End file.
